


No Items, Knot Only, Final Destination - Tweet fics Batch #13

by LewdCookies



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/M, Fanfiction, Fellatio, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Link is a hunky werewolf, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Quick Fics, Restraints, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Weird Dick, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Link, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: 14 different erotic shorthand stories posted on twitter around the theme of Werewolf Link being added as a hero to Super Smash Bros Ultimate.
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta)/Link (Legend of Zelda), Dark Samus/Link (Legend of Zelda), Isabelle/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link (Legend of Zelda)/Palutena (Kid Icarus), Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Lucina (Fire Emblem)/Link (Legend of Zelda), My Unit | Byleth/Link (Legend of Zelda), Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool/Link (Legend of Zelda), Princess Daisy/Link (Legend of Zelda), Princess Rosalina/Link (Legend of Zelda), Samus Aran/Link (Legend of Zelda), Shiranui Mai/Link (Legend of Zelda), Wii Fit Trainer (Female)/Link (Legend of Zelda), Wii Fit Trainer/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	No Items, Knot Only, Final Destination - Tweet fics Batch #13

Challenger Pack XXX: Sacred Beast  
Sacred Beast Link joins Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a playable fighter! Transformed by Twili magic into a savage but noble werebeast, now the altered Hero of time stands ready to test his new abilities in the arena.

Samus’ moaned as she frigged herself to another orgasm, her sounds paling in comparison to the near endless string of moans and shrieks that came from inside Dark Samus helmet as Link vigorously fucked her from behind, the sounds rising in pitch whenever the knot pushed inside.

If there had been anyone around to hear them they would’ve been shocked at the sounds coming from Princess Peach’s lips at this moment as she bounced in Link’s furry lap. A stream of vulgarities mixed with lewd and filthy encouragements at the werebeast to ruin her royal pussy.

With eyes as big as saucers she gazed up at the imposing lycan cock that rested against her crotch like an angry red spear. Daisy moaned when she could feel the shaft throb against her aroused slit. She held her breath as Link rose up, letting the tip push against her opening.

Sheik gasped as Link tore off her leggings with a clawed hand, revealing the fact that she didn’t wear any underwear underneath. A slight shudder coursed through her as she felt his cold nose, quickly followed by a loud moan as his broad tongue came into contact with her clit.

Zelda’s tongue ran up the length of the large shaft before she engulfed the head into her mouth, moving back and forth at a voracious pace. She barely noticed when one of his clawed hands grabbed the back of her head. The princess climaxed when he forced his cock down her throat.

She had no idea when the duel had stopped and she had offered herself to the Sacred Beast. That had been lost in the fugue of the countless orgasms that had followed. Lucina’s hips gyrated and bucked on top of Link’s pelvis, his bestial member filling her up in ways unimaginable.

She obviously wanted a rematch, watching her clone slash rival being reduced to a moaning mess had only been the appetizer for the horny bounty hunter. Samus’ bodysuit had been reduced to slight strips of cloth by his claws and she moaned incoherently as he ravaged her utterly.

The Wii Fit Trainer was always ready for a challenge, now she was in a standing split with Link steadily fucking her. So far she had managed to climax twice without dropping out, but now her muscles were starting to protest from the strain. That only made her feel even hornier.

Rosalina’s turquoise dress pooled around her feet, revealing that the only thing she wore underneath, except her high heels, were a pair of black stockings with garters that framed her bare mound. She sat down on her throne and spread her legs wide, beckoning Link to come closer.

The precome that flowed from the tip served as excellent lubrication, even if Palutena’s bust couldn’t fully engulf the bestial shaft with her divine titflesh. Not that the goddess cared the slightest as she leaned back, giving soft kisses and licks to the head when it emerged.

With only her legs wrapped around his midriff for support Bayonetta leaned back, arching her back and pushing out her breasts as she gyrated her hips. Link growled, tugging at his restraints.  
“Now, now,” the witch tutted at him, “Try to be a good boy and you’ll get your treat.”

Byleth was glad that none of her students were around to see her now, pushed down in a mating press by Link as he ravaged her. All those disgusted or shocked looks as they saw their teacher being degraded into a common whore by this beast. The overwhelming climax made her scream.

The locker room was in shambles by this point, not that either of them cared as they rutted against each other. When he grabbed handfuls of her massive breasts she moaned.  
Who needs a Smash invitation, Mai Shiranui thought gleefully as Link fucked her hard, when you have this.

The moment she laid her eyes on Link’s new form she knew she wanted him. And nothing was going to stop her. After managing to corner him she pounced like a hungry heast and now Isabelle was fucking herself wild on his cock. It was almost too big for her, which only made it better.


End file.
